1. Field of the Invention
This present invention relates to a display device and the assembly method thereof. Specifically, the present invention relates to a LCD (Liquid Crystal Display) device and the assembly method thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The display devices using display panels are gradually becoming the mainstream in the field of display devices. For instance, various display screens, household flat screen televisions, flat screen monitors of personal computers and laptop computers, display screens of cellular phones and display cameras are products which use display panels as part of the essential components. As the display panel industry matures and develops its technology, the reduction in production cost and simplification in production procedures have become two important topics in the display panel industry.
Out of various display panels, the LCD (Liquid Crystal Display) panel is one of the most popular choices to be applied in display device. FIG. 1 illustrates a perspective view of a conventional LCD panel. As FIG. 1 shows, the conventional LCD panel includes a panel cell 11, a backlight module 20, a back cover 53 and a front frame 51. One end of the panel cell 11 is connected to a flexible circuit board 13 for transmitting signals to the panel cell 11. The backlight module 20 is disposed beneath the panel cell 11 and includes a LED (Light Emitted Diode) light source module 21 and a light guide plate 22. The LED light source module 21 emits light to pass through the light guide plate 22 and then into the panel cell 11. The LED light source module 21 uses a T-shape flexible circuit board as base plate 23. The base plate 23 is used to accept external signals and transmit those signals to the LED light source module 21 for light emission. Generally, one end of the base plate 23 is coupled with the flexible circuit board 13 of the panel cell 11 and accepts signals from external signal source via the flexible circuit board 13 of the panel cell 11. The above-mentioned assembly method integrates the signal lines of the panel cell 11 and backlight module 20 and further reduce the dimension of the overall product.
However, the base plate 23 of the LED light source module 21 of the present design includes flexible circuit board having a T-shape. Thus an original flexible circuit board needs to be cut into a T-Shape during the manufacture process. However, the geometrical characteristics of a T-Shape will prevent compact arrangement of the base plate 23. Thus waste of material will be created during the flexible circuit board cutting process which increases the overall production cost.